The present inventors, or some of the present inventors, or inventors partly including the present inventors have developed a variety of asymmetric ligands having a glucose as a mother nucleus and catalysts therewith (see Patent Document 1 and the like), and have found that the catalysts can promote a variety of catalytically asymmetric reactions such as a catalytically asymmetric cyanation to ketone or ketoimine, a catalytically asymmetric conjugate addition reaction of a cyano group to α,β-unsaturated carboxylic acid derivatives and a catalytically asymmetric ring opening reaction due to a cyano group of aziridine.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3671209